1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine starting control apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine starting control apparatus that suppresses consumption of an electric power by an electric motor used to crank an engine when the engine is started.
2. Background Information
In a conventional engine starting system, an electric motor is operated to crank the engine when the engine is started. One example of such a conventional engine starting system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-240768. In this publication, the starting performance of an engine is improved by controlling the valve timing to a timing suitable for starting the engine (hereinafter called the “start timing”). With the engine starting system disclosed in this publication, when the engine is started, the valve timing is controlled to the start timing and fuel is prohibited from being supplied to the engine until the start timing is attained.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine starting control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.